The instant invention relates generally to hot air dryers and more specifically it relates to a cordless versatile dryer.
Numerous hot air dryers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to dispense a flow of hot air for drying a person's hands, face and hair. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,635,382 to Bourdeau; 4,707,933 to Keck et al. and 4,800,654 to Levin et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.